Shinokasushin No Jutsu
by Fate no Ito
Summary: Ino's new jutsu causes everybody's bodies to be switched around! Oh my God! When will the madness end? Maybe pairings, I dunno!
1. Default Chapter

AOU: I'm writing this chapter as I play Final Fantasy X and it's kinda weird...

Sasuke: Interesting...Seymour's gay! Just like Orochimaru!

AOU: OOC,ne? I was going to make this an Inuyasha and Naruto crossover fic, but I changed my mind because it was too troublesome

Neji: Good for you.

AOU: Yeah! From this chapter on: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! There! In the open!

Sasuke: ...yay?

AOU: Haha, not yay! Because I'll be writing more and more fanfics andno one can stop me!

Chapter 1: Shinokasushin no Jutsu

(at the Yamanaka home)

Inoshi and Ino were sitting in the living room and talking to each other in a very very cheerful way. "Hey, Ino, I have a very cool new jutsu to teach you!"

"Really! Oh, father! That's fantastic!" exclaimed the blonde kunoichi. Ino and Inoshi grinned happily at each other.

"Okay, Ino, listen, here are the seals!" Inoshi began to form seals slowly and clearly in front of his daughter's face. "Tora. Nezumi. O-ushi and Saru." (Tiger, Rat, Ox and Monkey. Check narutofan dot com for their super useful hand seal guide!)

"Cool!" Ino started performing the hand seals but was quickly stopped by Inoshi. "Nuh-uh, Ino! You must perform this radical new jutsu against someone other than your otousan!" Ino nodded and put down her hands. She grinned and just high-fived her father, who, grinning, high-fived her back!

(At training grounds)

That day, coincidentially, Tsunade had wanted everybody to be very 'teamwork-y', so she decided to put all the genins and one particular chuunin together for training. And, since she was Hokage, everything she said was to be done, _efficiently. _Asuma lounged about, smoking; Kurenai was sitting on a tree; Kakashi was sitting on another tree, reading his book; Gai was talking excitedly with Lee; Neji and Tenten were sitting together, doing nothing; Sasuke was ignoring Sakura; Naruto was talking about ramen to Chouji; Hinata was looking at Naruto; Kiba was playing with Akamaru; Shino was collecting bugs, and Shikamaru was kinda asleep. Ever the one to state the obvious, Naruto said. "Ino's late debayo."

"We know that, dumbnut." Neji growled, annoyed by the blonde's ignorance and stupidity. Tenten giggled and Neji gave her an odd look.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Ino frolicked over to where the genins, chuunin and jounins were. "Ino!" Asuma exclaimed. "You are approximately ten minutes and forty seconds late! What kept you?"

"Oh, nothing! 'Tousan was teaching me a new jutsu! Wanna see?"

"Sure! We're here to strengthen team morale after all!" Kiba nodded, stroking Akamaru's head. Akamaru barked an agreement.

"Alright! I'm not too sure what it can do. So!" She performed her seals. If the jounins had been watching her perform her seals, they would've known what horrors Ino's new jutsu would unleash upon the small party. _Tora! Nezumi! O-ushi! Saru! _Ino formed the little thing for Shintenshin no Jutsu and faced a random person (Sakura), yelling out. "Ninpou: Shinokasushin no Jutsu!"

(Shinokasushin no Jutsu: okasu means to invade, to intrude and stuff. This made-up ability transports ones soul into another'sbody, for instance, if I use it on George Bush, I will be in George Bush's body and he will be in mine. You can use this on an inanimate object as well)

There was a flash of green light and bursts of sakura flowers everywhere. "What the hell?"

After the light was gone, everybody stared at one another. "OH MY GOD!" Tenten screamed.

Sasuke looked at his new body, which is Neji's. "This...is just great." He deadpanned, glaring at his own body, which Neji now inhabited. Neji glared at Sasuke, who was inhabiting his body (even though they're in different bodies, I'll call them by the name of the soul. Like, if I was referring to Sasuke in Neji's body, I'll still call him Sasuke)

"Uchiha, you better not damage my body." Neji hissed. Sasuke glared at him, which activated Byakugan. Neji glared back, which activated Sharingan. The two prodigies death-glared at one another before looking away again.

Tenten stared down at herself. She was now dressed in a white-gray hoodie and grayish-blueish-blackish pants to her knees. Yeah. She was Hinata. Hinata was in Tenten's body and where was Tenten's body? Beside Neji's. Neji glared at Hinata, who was in Tenten's body. Then, figuring if he killed Hinata, he would kill Tenten. Not that he liked her or anything, though, of course.

Chouji looked at himself. Yay! He was skinny! He touched his ear. An earring? he touched his hair. Pineapple hair? "Aw..." he sighed. "I'm Shikamaru." Shikamaru was looking down at his fatass self. Sighing, he muttered. "Argh, how troublesome..."

Kiba looked around. Akamaru was nowhere to be found. Plus, why did hisbutt feel itchy? Why was the world dark? He slowly put things together in his brain, and figured out...he was Auron's twin little brother, Shino. "Ah, crap." He muttered.

Shino, on the other hand, felt extremely light. His butt didn't itch anymore! Yay! But he was stinky! And Akamaru was beside him, putting his BO on him! No! He was Kiba! "Dammit." He muttered.

Lee looked at himself. Why was he wearing orange? Gai-sensei would kill him if he didn't wear his green spandex suit. After a while, he understood! "Gasp! I'm Naruto-kun!" Naruto was faring too well himself. He was dressed in totally un-classy green spandex. And after feeling his hair, he realized how stupid he must look. "Damn...I'm gejimayu, of all people..."

After using the elimination thingy, you must realize who the remaining two must be...Yes! It's...Sakura and Ino! "Argh! Ino-buta! I'm in your body!"  
"Argh! Big forehead! I'm in your body!"  
You must realize how pissed everybody is, huh?

AOU: I'm ending the chapter here because I have no idea what else to put...

Sasuke:...yay

AOU: I'm going to put this chart at the beginning of every chapter so you guys can be memory-refreshed. Here you go!

Sasuke-Neji  
Tenten-Hinata  
Chouji-Shikamaru  
Shino-Kiba  
Lee-Naruto  
Sakura-Ino

AOU: The Jounins weren't affected by Shinokasushin no Jutsu, because they're jounin!


	2. Geez

AOU: Here are the new body/soul pairings!

Sasuke-Neji  
Tenten-Hinata  
Chouji-Shikamaru  
Shino-Kiba  
Lee-Naruto  
Sakura-Ino

Neji: I'm stuck in Sasuke's body. How embarassing.

Sasuke: Shut up, Hyuuga.

AOU: Anyway, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. I thought this one would suck! I'm keeping Hokage's Scrolls for one more day and if I don't get reviews, I'll go on a warpath and just delete it.

FIC START

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kiba. "I'M IN SHINO'S BODY! AND IT HAS BUGS IN IT!" Kiba was about to spaz out again when Akamaru padded loyally to Shino, and jumped onto his shoulder. "Akamaru! Come! I'm Kiba!" It was weird cause Shino's voice was saying that.

Akamaru just looked at him funny.

Hinata looked at herself. Oh well. At least she got to where something other than her Hyuuga outfit. "I guess this is okay, huh, Neji-nii-san?" She said. She paused. "Happy rubber man. Happy rubber man. Cool, I don't stutter anymore!"

"I'm Sasuke." Sasuke spat. There was no difference in attitude so, who could tell?

"We have to learn each other's jutsus! Then, we can adapt and just learn how to get out of this mess!" Tenten yelled. Suddenly, Hinata's genes kicked in. "H-H-Hey! I'm s-stuttering! Wh-Wh-Why?"

"Because I stammer and stutter and trip over my words all the time. If I wasn't like that, perhaps I would be talking nice, complete sentences." Hinata said cockily, which was weird considering Hinata was the one talking through Tenten's mouth.

Tenten was about to launch into a tirade of swears when Hinata's embarassement and niceness genes stopped her from doing so. The two genes appeared as tiny angel-Hinatas, stuttering all the time. Inner-Tenten lost it and just strangled the two, but she still couldn't do anything that violated the Terms of Embarassement and Niceness. Too bad.

"Yay!" Chouji cried, realizing something. He reached out with his shadow and grabbed Naruto, who was about to move. Naruto tried to pull away but it didn't work. Soon, everyone was having fun with their traded body persons' jutsus. "Hakke Rokujyuuyon shou!" Sasuke used that jutsu on a tree, turning it into smithreens.

"Sharingan! Chidori!" Neji gave a maniacal laugh at this.

"Baika no Jutsu." Shikamaru shrugged when it didn't work. "Huh, fancy that."

"I can't do anything!" complained Ino. "That's unfair!"

"BRAIN BLAST!" screeched Sakura, making everyone stop. "What is it?" asked a random person.

"Ino! You can use Kai and just release us!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Ino shook her head no. "I'll do that at the end of the chapter."

"WHY?" whined Kiba.

"Because if I do that now, the Author-ess will start PMSing and kill me because the chapter's too short..." Ino pointed out. Everybody sweatdropped as they imagined Alchemist of Uchiha going around stabbing people except Kiba, Sasuke and Neji, because I favor them.

"Um...what are you guys doing?" Kurenai asked. I hope you haven't forgotten the Jounins in the tree! Because they're still there!

"You don't know what happened?" Sasuke asked, staring at Kakashi with a look that said, 'are you on drugs?'

"I'm NOT on drugs! And why are you asking me this, Neji? I'm not your sensei..." Kakashi mumbled, lost in the world of Icha Icha Paradise.

Ino started explaining. "My dadoo taught me this rad new jutsu, Shinokasushin no Jutsu-" a gasp from the senseis. "-and I used it on Sakura to see what would happen. No loss right?" A nod from Kakashi. "Well, it ended up affecting all of us..." Ino trailed off and gestured to the group of people.

"The only way to reverse Shinokasushin," Asuma stated, "Is to stay as that person for a month. The jutsu, if used by a Yamanaka, will wear off at 22 days! 22 chapters!"

"Oh dear." sighed Alchemist of Uchiha, thinking of all the time she would take out of fanfic reading time to update. Oh well!

"Sigh." Ino sighed. "I'll try Kai anyway." She formed the Kai seal and shouted, "Kai!"

And...

You'll have to wait till next week!

AOU: From now on, I'm updating this fic on Tuesdays. Okay? Okay.

Neji: Uh...yah

AOU: yay

Sasuke: Review so she can hurry up and stop making me act a fool in Neji's body...


	3. Secret guests?

AOU: Remember when I said I'll only be updating this on Tuesdays? Well, I lied!

Neji: Unfortunately, we have to delete Shinobi Specialties because she used a Mulan song in that. Too bad

AOU: Um, yeah. If you want more of Shinobi Specialties, tell me via e-mail and I'll send it to you...

Sasuke:...maybe

Sasuke-Neji  
Tenten-Hinata  
Chouji-Shikamaru  
Shino-Kiba  
Lee-Naruto  
Sakura-Ino

AOU: I'm exhausted! We have four projects at school!

Neji: haha

AOU: ...sigh. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed! I won't be answering reviews in this story mainly because it's pretty troublesome unless there's something in one of the reviews that I just HAFTA answer!

Sasuke: uh...Fic start?

FIC START!

"Kai!" Ino yelled, forming the Kai seal. Looking up, she asked, "Did it work?" Everybody looked at each other, then down again. "Nope." sighed Neji.

"Fine! I have another idea!" Ino performed the seals for Shinokasushin no Jutsu again. "Ninpou: Shinokasushin no Jutsu!" She yelled. There was a burst of green light, then sakura flowers everywhere. Looking up again, she asked, "Did it work this time?"

"Uh...no." Shino sighed. Kiba glared. "Akamaru! Come!"

"Arf!" T: I want baby butts!

Nobody save Kiba understood what the heck Akamaru was saying so they didn't get it when Kiba gave a dramatic gasp and slapped his cheeks as if he had come out of a silent film.

"Akamaru! Bad boy! Say you're sorry!" Kiba yelled, stomping a foot. Which was funny considering he was in Shino's body while doing that. LOL

Akamaru didn't respond! Oh no! Suddenly...

"Meow." Everybody turned around a saw a black cat!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Lee. "IT'S A BLACK CAT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Don't be a wuss." sighed Kiba. "That's Akamaru."

"Meow." T: I want my body back!

"Um..guys? We have to focus!" Neji yelled, stomping his foot on the ground in impatience. Everybody looked at him.

"We have to learn how to act like the people we're stuck in. We have to learn their abilities! We have to fit in until 22 chapters are over!" Neji yelled in a riveting, moving, yet really gay speech. _Sasuke's voice and body just aren't good for making any speeches. _Neji thought to himself in a cold and very grumpy manner. _Looks like my Main House/Branch House rants won't be as good in this stupid Uchiha's body...oh well, at least I can still use Chidori and Sharingan..._

"Using Byakugan is probably just like Sharingan." shrugged Sasuke. "I'm good."

"Ah! I forgot! The Hyuugas have 360 degrees vision!" wailed Tenten. Sakura stared at her dispairingly.

"How can you forget? You're on the same team as Neji!"

"Well, it slipped from my mind after he touched me in the breast during training his Hakke: Rokujyuuyon shou!" yelled Tenten, managing to fight off the stutter that she kept wanting to use. "B-B-Besides! In H-Hinata's body, I can barely s-see where the hell I'm g-g-g-g-g-going!" Tenten bit back a scream of frustration as the over-exaggerated stammer at the end of her sentence.

Sasuke tried to walk right but instead, ended up crashing into a tree that was on his left side. "Dammit!" He yelled, grabbing everybody's attention. "I thought it would be okay to be Neji since we kinda act the same and with 360 degrees of vision, Jyuuken, and his Hakke crap thing, I thought it would be okay! But I'm directionally challenged! Neji! Why didn't you tell me you were directionally challenged!"

"You never asked." Neji said, offended. "I'm NOT directionally challenged!"

"Yeah!" Lee agreed. "He did fine in hide-and-seek, Twister, Pin the tail on the donkey, Man Hunt and Human Checkers!"

"Human...checkers?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's where you use Bunshin no Jutsu and use those Bunshins as the chips. The board is drawn by permanent marker or chalk or whatever." mumbled Tenten, once again fighting off the stammer.

"Sounds fun!" Naruto laughed.

"Let's just hurry up and try using our new abilities and stuff!" Chouji exclaimed, wanting to keep using Kagemane until his Chakra ran out.

"What are you guys doing? I'm trying to sleep!" Everybody, including Akamaru and the cat, spun around.

There was only one thing they could say. "Gaara!"

Meanwhile...

"I'm bored." Kakashi complained.

"Let's go home." Asuma sighed, smoking on another cigarette since the old one was long gone.

"Okay." Kurenai agreed.

And they all poofed home.

Meanwhile again...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed everybody save Hinata, Kiba, Temari and Kankurou. Hinata and Kiba because I don't really think they saw how scary Gaara was.

"Be quiet!" Gaara wailed, clutching his ears.

"Shukaku's asleep." Temari explained. "That's probably the only time Gaara's nice and normal. This happens every year at random times!"

"This only lasts for about, 22 days though." Kankurou shrugged.

"I have an idea!" Ino jumped forwards and did the seals. "Ninpou: Shinokasushin no Jutsu!"

Burst of green light. Sakura flowers. You know the drill.

"Kugutsu no Jutsu!" Kankurou yelled just in time and was saved! Yay! But he was transported to another dimension mainly because I don't like Kankurou.

However..."I'm stuck in Gaara's body!" Temari screamed.

"I'm...normal! And I can use a fan!" Gaara laughed like a maniac but it came out as Temari's voice. "...I'm a girl." Gaara got all sulky and sat on the ground, pouting. Temari's fan weighed him down so he looked like an old grandpa with a bent back.

"Geez...can this day get ANY worse?" Hinata yelled dramatically, placing a hand over her heart and starting to sing opera.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Mew!" Akamaru meowed. T: PLEASE REVIEW!

AOU: now...

Sasuke-Neji  
Tenten-Hinata  
Chouji-Shikamaru  
Shino-Kiba  
Lee-Naruto  
Sakura-Ino

Temari-Gaara

Neji: Why did you add Gaara and Temari? Why?

Sasuke: she's evil...

AOU: yes, I'm evil. I am..(thunder crashes) THE DARK WITCH!

Neji: (to Kiba) you just HAD to give her that nickname

Kiba: (shrug) Please review or...

AOU: I'll write a fanfic soon about Shino's b-day! Yay! And more! All one-shots unless I choose to continue! Yay

Kiba: Ahem. As I was saying...pleae review or Ino will use Shinokasushin no Jutsu on you and Orochimaru. You are warned...

Ino: heh heh heh...(starts forming seals)

Orochimaru: ...mommy...


	4. Learning about each other

Raven: OMG! I haven't been updating lately! SORRY!

Nightwolf: We've been so gosh darn busy with Konoha and Sand Shinobi we totally forgot about this fic, Shino's B-day and others!

Neji: You guys didn't FORGET completly though

Orochimaru: (mildly offended) Besides, is it THAT bad to switch with me?

Neji, Raven and Nightwolf: Yes

Orochimaru:...I did not like the way you guys responded like that so when I regain full access to my gosh darned arms, I will SMITE you all!

Raven: Sooo...while we wait to be so senselessly smashed to itty bitsies by Orochimaru, let's just begin the story!

Sasuke-Neji  
Tenten-Hinata  
Chouji-Shikamaru  
Shino-Kiba  
Lee-Naruto  
Sakura-Ino  
Temari-Gaara

FIC START

"Let's practice our jutsus first!" Hinata suggested, liking her new body by the second. Well, not in THAT way. Just in the way signifying that she liked not stuttering.

"Okay!" Agreed some random person I'm too lazy to name.

"Okay!" Everybody agreed to the random person.

So, everybody frolicked to the Survival Enshu place where Gai always trains his students for some reason in the Narutimate Hero 2 video game. Almost immediatly after they got there, Hinata placed two scrolls on the ground parallel to each other like she saw Tenten do during the prelims for the Chuunin exam. She performed the hand seals and yelled, "Soushouryu!" The scrolls shot up in smoky dragons and Hinata jumped up. However, just because she was in Tenten's body doesn't mean she rocks instantly at throwing stuff. She missed and fell on her arse while her scrolls just plummeted and one fell on her head like they always do in those cartoon shows way back in time.

"Okay..." Tenten sweatdropped. She tried turning on Byakugan but it wouldn't work. She turned to Neji, who was currently enjoying not being directionally challenged. "N-Neji! H-How do you use B-B-B-Byakugan?" Tenten asked, resisting the urge to mutilate Hinata after this.

Neji turned to her with a 'I'm too cool' look. "You concentrate your Chakra to your eyes." He said. Not very helpful.

"W-Well, in case you haven't n-n-noticed, I NEVER u-use Ch-Ch-Chakra in b-battles! I haven't the cl-cl-cl-clue as to how t-to use Ch-Chakra!" Tenten stammer-yelled back, stomping a foot on the ground. Nonetheless, she closed her eyes and concentrated, sending what she hoped was Chakra to her eyes. When she re-opened them, there was no change.

"D-D-Dammit!"

Sasuke was currently having his own set of problems. "Dammit!" He yelled as he crashed into a tree for the fourth time that minute. "Neji!" He yelled. "How do you walk this thing!"

Neji gave him his best 'I'm too cool' for you look while being offended. "Don't call my body a 'thing'." He snarled.

"What am I supposed to say then? How do I walk?"

"Er...yeah?"

Sasuke glared at him but ended up glaring at Ino, who eeped. "Grr..."

Neji rolled his eyes, enjoying not having 360 degrees vision for once. "Base your position by your...or my...blind angle."

Sasuke concentrated much like Tenten did. To his great anger, he couldn't find where the blind angle was. "DAMMIT!" He yelled. It showed a picture of Konoha, then Fire Country, then Earth, with Sasuke/Neji's screams still apparent.

Lee and Naruto were getting along pretty well. Naruto was enjoying running around fastlike, even though it pissed him off vastly that he wasn't allowed to use ninjutsu or genjutsu, as well as being extremely ugly. Lee was enjoying the effects of Bunshin, Kage Bunshin, Kawarimi, Henge, Oiroke no Jutsu (it knocked out Kiba and Gaara), Harem no Jutsu (that also knocked out Kiba and Gaara) and Rasengan. "Haha! I'm feeling extremely happy!" Lee laughed maniacally, thinking of all the things he was able to do now. Except that he was super slow and no longer a taijutsu mastah while Naruto was now super fast and a taijutsu mastah, mainly because he was restricted from all matters of ninjutsu and genjutsu!

Chouji kept using Kagemane no Jutsu on Shikamaru, who just laid there, asleep. Chouji was also pretty happy he was skinny mainly because he didn't like being fat. "Ninpou: Kagemane no Jutsu!" He performed the little hand seal thingy and caught Shikamaru again. He flapped his arms like a pigeon and Shikamaru did the same, even though he was snoring loudly.

Kiba kept trying to call Akamaru, in cat form, over to him. "Come, Akamaru!" Kiba cried, which was hilarious since he was in Shino's body at the time. Akamaru just stared at him. Kiba scowled, which you couldn't see considering Shino had those glasses on. "Akamaru! I'm Kiba! You know, Inuzuka Kiba. The guy who's your owner! The guy who has a vet for a sister! AKAMARU!"

Akamaru just kept snuggling up to Shino, who shuddered inwardly as he tried to get used to not having bugs in your body. For once, his sadistic mind was put to rest because there weren't other sadistic minds in his already sadistic mind to wreak some sadistic havoc. Wow! So much sadistic!

Ino and Sakura were having their usual faceoff.

"This is YOUR fault, Ino-buta!"

"Shut up, big forehead!"

"Ugly!"

"Bitch!"

"Fool!"

"Idiot!"

"Useless!"

"More useless!"

"That's not even an insult, you ahou!"

"Don't ahou me, you bakayaro!"

"Okama!" (mainly because this isn't rated to that level, okama is the worst F word in Japanese. You know...F-A-G...)

"GASP!" Ino gasped dramatically and pointed her finger at Sakura as if Sakura had just dissed the entire Yamanaka family. "YOU DISSED ME?" She screamed. Sakura stared at her blankly.

"Uh...yeah?"

Ino was about to throw a punch at her when Tenten grabbed her. "N-NO! You m-must not h-h-hit each o-other!"

Everybody stared at her. Finally, Neji said. "You never budge into their bitch fights, Tenten. Why the sudden urge to be nosy?"

Tenten glared at him. "H-Hinata's genes are st-starting to get at m-me!" She stammer-explained.

"You know, I'm feeling the greatest urge to kill my brother. Even though, for me, he's non-existant." Neji randomly said.

Sasuke also randomly said, "I'm feeling the sudden urge to murder everybody in the Main House, even though, for me, I wouldn't give a crap if the Main House just blew up..."

"That wouldn't be too nice." Hinata commented, shrugging and also resisting the sudden sadistic urge to kill Neji.

"Sakura-chan! LOVE ME!" Naruto burst out randomly. He grabbed Ino, who was in Sakura's body and Ino screamed.

Temari looked at herself. "Well, you know, if Shukaku was awake, I would be wanting to kill all of you in a sadistic, mental fashion!"

Everybody huddled away from her, even though they knew Shukaku was asleep and Temari was probably too wimpy to use sand to try and kill them since she's always tormented and threatened when her little brother is on a warpath of...SAND!

"I suddenly have the urge to say 'I love you' to...MMPH!" Gaara was about to say someone's name when Temari clasped her hand quickly over Gaara's mouth. "_SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!" _She hissed. Gaara took a hint and didn't say anything. However, Lee wasn't going to let that lie.  
"Tell me, Gaara! Tell me who it is and I'll treat you to some miso ramen!" He grabbed Gaara's hands and his eyes became miniature fireballs.

Gaara repeated his sentence. "I suddenly have the urge to say 'I love you' to..."

And I'll just end it here!


	5. Revised!

Wafu: OMG, Goku in Saiyuki Gaiden is just the most adorable thing I've ever laid eyes on!

Reina:...okay

Wafu: ACK! I just want to grab himn and snuggle him!

Reina:...okay then

Wafu: Argh! Well, I just noticed how horrid my 5th chapter of Shinokasushin no Jutsu was and I was like "honestly...did I write that?" because no way would I sink so low

Reina: Yet you did

Wafu: EXACTLY! So I must regain some of my pride (er...) so I must, and I mean must, re-write this.

Reina: Wootz.

**Disclaimer: I would actually not prefer to own Naruto, thank you very much, so you can guess I don't own it.**

Sasuke-Neji

Tenten-Hinata

Chouji-Shikamaru

Shino-Kiba

Lee-Naruto

Sakura-Ino

Temari-Gaara

(That was mainly a reminder to myself)

FIC START

"...I have the sudden urge to say 'I love you' to..." He paused for some dramatics. "...NARUTO!"

Everybody, including Temari, gasped in horror and Naruto looked as if he would faint. (I'm totally against NaruTema by the way)

"Just kidding." snorted Gaara and looking generally as if he had never told a joke in his entire life. Everybody just stared at him. This is so totally random but I now actually regret killing off Kankurou in that chapter where the Sand Sibs were introduced. Oh, well. Nothing like the present to recitify THOSE mistakes!

"At least we know he can actually TELL jokes!" Kiba muttered to Chouji who nodded in reply. Gaara caught that and glared at the two offenders, who weren't exactly affected. Mainly because a glaring Temari wasn't as scary as a glaring Gaara.

Suddenly, the Jounin Teachers appeared from the heavens and crash-landed around our dear Genins (and Chuunin). "You guys are late for training!" exclaimed Kurenai. "You guys should be ashamed."

They all hung their heads sadly before something hit them. "Hey! There's no training today!" Sasuke yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"Uh...yeah, there is." Gai said, shooting everybody 'looks'.

"Baki-sensei!" Temari was pointing at Baki. "What in tarnation are you doing _here_! We're in Konoha!"

Baki glared at Temari and Gaara. "Well, the same goes for you! Hey, where's Kankurou?"

Everybody exchanged looks. Well, on one hand, if they told Baki Kankurou had been blasted into a whole other dimension by our dear authoress, Baki would've flat out hurled them all into a mental asylum or knocked them flat for daring to lie to him. On the other hand, if they said Kankurou was just in the toilets, Baki would wait and if Kankurou didn't come out, he would get suspicious and knock them flat anyway. Plus, that was just mean.

So...Temari said hesitantly. "Well, Kankurou was blasted into this WHOLE OTHER dimension by the authoress...er...no...I mean, Orochimaru. So...we...decided...to meet together to see if he would come back?" She wondered if Baki would believe it.

To her surprise, he did. So they waited around for a while before Baki barked. "Gaara, why are you acting like a girl?" The real Gaara seemed rather offended by this and Temari-Gaara quickly said, "It's a special holiday in Konoha today. It's called..Be-The-Other-Gender Day!"

"No, it isn't!" exclaimed Gai. "YOU'RE LYING, LITTLE SAND MAN!"

"YES IT IS!" shrieked Ino, waving her arms like a chicken. "It's just out! Tsunade-sama ordered it!"

The 5 Jounins chuckled cheerfully and said, "Well, we can't argue with THAT logic!" The Genins (and Chuunin) exchanged looks and laughed nervously, all except Gaara, Neji and Sasuke. Mainly because they found no humour in that.

"Well..." Kurenai said after they all stood around for a while. "Looks like we'll have to hurry up and start training. It seems all of you guys are rather eager for it." Naruto and Lee exchanged looks. Sasuke glanced at Gaara. There was another awkward silence before Neji gathered himself to say, "Um...you guys can't be serious."

"YES, we are!" Gai screamed, waving an arm about. "It's not as if one of you used some sort of jutsu that somehow changed you guys' bodies around and you guys can't train mainly because none of you have mastered the other's body and it would be ludicrous yet funny to watch you train!"

That was so close to truth that Tenten let out a surprised gasp and Lee would've surely shouted, "HOW DO YOU KNOW?" if Shino had not shot him a 'look' at the last minute, effectively shutting him up.

The 5 Jounin teachers herded up their respective teams and went to their respective training areas. And, unless you're mentally stupid, you should probably know that the next chapter is about their TRAINING!


	6. Kakashi's Team Training

Wafu: Instead of having all the trainings in one chapter, I've decided to seperate it into 5 seperate chapters. Very smart, no?

Reina:...um...

Wafu: Hahaha! I've rendered you speechless, you damn crow!

Reina:...oh...

Wafu: WELL! It's time to start the fic

Reina:...doesn't...own...Naruto...

Sasuke-Neji

Tenten-Hinata

Chouji-Shikamaru

Shino-Kiba

Lee-Naruto

Sakura-Ino

Temari-Gaara

**Fic Start**

At the favorite-est training spot of Team Seven, Kakashi had assembled his 'students' there and was scrutinizing them with his one visible eye. Neji shifted nervously, wondering if Kakashi had remembered they had switched bodies. Lee was looking rather miffed at the fact he was being trained by Gai-sensei's rival and Ino just stood there, performing an impeccable Sakura, which is quite hard. It's extremely hard to just stand there and do nothing while other people are doing awesome ninja stuff right in front of you.

"Well," Kakashi said slowly. "I suppose we can start by throwing shuriken."

"Okay..." muttered Lee sullenly.

"I love shuriken!" Ino exclaimed in what she hoped was a perfect impersonation (is that how you spell it?) of Sakura. Unfortunately it wasn't but Kakashi didn't notice.

"Uh...okay." said Neji, not really knowing how to react.

As Kakashi set up the little target puppet things, the three ninjas had a little conference. "I wonder if Kakashi can tell we're not really Team 7 by watching us throw ninja stars?" Lee wondered out loud.

Ino rolled her eyes. "I _doubt_ it, Lee. Kakashi's the Copy Ninja and all but I doubt he can tell if we've been switched!"

Neji wisely made no comment.

"Hey. What are you guys doing?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at them and sweating profusely, Ino stammered, "Nothing! Kakashi-sensei! Heheheh..."

"Smooth." muttered Neji, rolling his eyes and ignoring the "look" that Ino was shooting him.

A bit later, as they were flinging shuriken onto the targets, Kakashi suddenly stopped Lee as Lee was about to chuck his shuriken at the target. "Naruto. Why're you holding your shuriken like Gai?" he asked curiously. "It's like you've been brainwashed by him or something."

Lee was about to make a comment and blow their cover when Neji butt in. "What are you talking about, Kakashi-sensei? He's not holding it differently."

This time, Neji was the object of Kakashi's scrutinizing look. "Sasuke, I've never heard you call me Kakashi-sensei. It's ALMOST as if you're respecting me now! Almost because you're still glaring at me as if I've just offended you to the degree that you hate me as much as Itachi."

Realizing that Uchiha would've been extremely pissed at that, Neji screwed his face up in what he imagined would be Uchiha's reaction that Kakashi's comment. In the end, he only ended up looking rather constipated. "I AM rather pissed." He said slowly, ignoring the snorting laughter from Ino. "It's just that...I have a fever." He finished lamely.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then do you want to stop training?"

"Of course not!" snapped Neji. "I just want to...uh...go home!"

"Hey, _Sasuke-kun_." Ino put special emphasis on the last word. "Where do you live? I've never seen your current house?"

_Well, damn._ Neji thought. He had no idea where Uchiha lived. Heck, he didn't even know what part of Konoha the Uchiha clan even resided in before the massacre! "Er...I live...southwest of here."

Kakashi blinked. "Sasuke...You live north of here."

"I moved because..." Neji's gaze fell on Naruto. "That ochikobore over there was annoying me and throwing paper airplanes at my window. So I moved."

"Really?" Kakashi said, sounding genuinely interested. He turned to Naruto. "Well, Naruto. You better apologize to Sasuke."

Lee realized he could twist this situation to his own needs and said suddenly. "Neji-kun! I mean, Sasuke! I will apologize only if I best you in battle."

"No, it's OK." said Neji quickly. He honestly didn't want to fight Lee. It wasn't a friend thing and it wasn't that he didn't have confidence that he would win. It was just...that it was very annoying. "I really don't need an apology, Lee...I mean, Naruto."

"NO! I demand that I apologize to you! And to do that, you need to best me in mortal combat!" Lee practically threw a hissy fit and Kakashi stepped in.

"Well, it seems that all of you don't appear to be in a very good mental state so I suppose we should stop today's training. What say you guys?"

"YES! I NEED TO GO HOME AND PRIMP MAH HAIR!" exclaimed Ino, eager to get away from the two guys.

"I need to go home and recycle all those stupid paper airplanes." said Neji, eager to get away from Lee.

"NO! I must fight Sasuke!" exclaimed Lee, sounding like he wanted to fight the actual Uchiha Sasuke more than Neji at the moment.

Kakashi made his escape at the moment, muttering something about the Icha Icha Paradise Movie 2 and the free tickets at the lottery. As soon as they were sure Kakashi was gone, they let out a breath and Neji said derisively.

"Thanks, Lee. Our cover was almost blown."

"It wasn't my fault!" Lee said quickly. "Neji-kun didn't want to fight me so it's pretty much your fault too!"

"MY fault?" gasped Neji, looking utterly offended. "Look, Lee.."

"YOU GUYS!" Ino said quickly. "Can we just go home now? I need to work...oh, wait." she finished glumly. "Sakura'll be taking my job for a while. That damn big-forehead better not disturb business..."

"Don't insult Sakura-san!" gasped Lee, looking as offended as Neji.

The three stood around awkwardly, realizing they were out of things to say to each other. Finally, Neji said, "Well, let's just...leave and put this incident behind us, shall we?"

"Yes, let's." muttered Ino.

And that was that.

Next Team Training: Asuma's Team!


End file.
